Dragons
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: Fairy Tail AU: Natsu finds himself in an odd situation after being kicked by Gray. His face is buried in the panties of Erza Scarlet, while the redhead is covered in strawberry cake. After this event Natsu begins to act a bit strange, going to extent that the guild had never previously seen, breaking down his opponents with no mercy and showing maturity they had thought impossible.
1. Erza's Strawberry Surprise

**I don't really have any excuses to be honest guys and gals. I promised a great story and what I gave you was initially great but after that the story derailed into a spiral that made no sense whatsoever and it began to suck. Somehow Natsu's daughter ended up coming back from the future and was strong enough to keep up with Natsu who could have easily beaten END at that point. I apologize for that and I won't be making any god like beings, unless it is a temporary power up, in which case… there might be a few god like characters. Another thing I noticed was that I was completely off with my power scaling from the second book. Natsu was nowhere near powerful enough to be doing what I had him do. So here I am with a completely different story with the same title as the original great story I created. Here is "Dragons". I hope you enjoy, leave a review and tell me what you think after every chapter.**

* * *

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

**"Dragon/Higher Being/Angry Natsu Talking."**

_**'Dragon/Higher Being/Angry Natsu thinking.'**_

_"Attack!"_

_'Attack in mind!'_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel found himself in a particularly odd situation that felt somehow familiar but not from any time in his current life, just because if this had taken place in his current life, he wouldn't be living at the moment. He was lying on the guild floor with his face buried in the panties of none other than Fairy Tail's strongest woman Erza Scarlet, his eyes wide open, staring into her wider ones.

Gray sat snickering from where he had kicked Natsu in the bad as a prank, purposefully making his flying into the scarlet haired woman. He had to admit that it had gone much better than he had hoped. He just wanted to knock over her sacred cake but Natsu was now violating Erza, who was covered in her own cake with the plate on her head and cake everywhere. Natsu hurried back, not even paying the attacker any mind.

"E-ERZA I'M SO SORRY! I-IT WAS GRAY! HE KICKED ME WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING!" Natsu yelled in fear and as Erza slowly made her way to her feet, he felt his voice get caught in his throat. She marched over to him, cracking the floor with every step. She raised her hand as if she was going to hit him but stopped suddenly as she came back to her senses a bit, realizing that it was Natsu, he would never have done that to her on purpose, not to mention that Gray was laughing in the corner of the guild, tears of joy flowing freely down his face.

"Er...za?" He asked as she walked past him suddenly, picking up her pace. He watched and found his eyes attached to her plump backside as she began to mercilessly beat the shot out of a screaming Gray. Natsu didn't even see the humor of Gray getting his ass beat for some reason. He just watched Erza's face contorted in rage and found that his heartbeat had sped up a bit. He then shook his head and walked over to the bar. "Hey uh.. sorry about the mess Mira. Do you think I could get another cake, here I'll pay a bit extra since I destroyed her previous cake." Natsu said to the platinum haired barmaid who nodded, accepting his money.

For another ten minutes Erza beat Gray into the floor. He was in bandages shortly after, most likely having broken bones. After her beating she made her way to the bar, sitting in her previous seat, a little saddened by the fact that she had lost her precious strawberry cake. She had bought a new decorative set of armor and used the last of her money on that cake. She almost felt like crying. She should probably just head home and- … she felt a tap on her arm which was placed on the counter.

She looked over and saw that it was an entire strawberry cake. "Huh?" She questioned out loud, following the bar to the image of Natsu sitting on the stool next to her, he had pushed the dish over to her and was looking away, finding literally everything but Erza good to look at. He had a light dust of pink on his cheeks. "Natsu what is this?" She asked and he sighed.

"Just think of this as an apology. I'm sorry for that, I really am." Natsu said, finally finding the courage to direct his gaze to her. He looked her in the eyes, her brown eyes showed a fondness for him that he had never seen her show to anyone and his onyx, almost black eyes, shared a similar but apologetic look.

Gray and Lucy watched this exchange with confused looks. Were Natsu and Erza closer than they knew? Natsu was never this considerate, not even toward Lucy or Mira. The kindest Natsu had been to Lucy was when he had thanked her and offered her Salamander's signature. Lucy felt Loke's key begin to vibrate which was a bit odd as this was all immediately after she befriended him as a spirit. Fairy Tail was still under reconstruction from their battle with Phantom Lord.

Lucy turned her attention from the redhead and pinkette, to her belt. She summoned Loke and he bowed to her. "Thanks for summoning me princess. I wanted to give you this as a thank you for helping me with.." He chuckled a bit. "Stacheface." He finished his sentence with a bit more chuckling. Lucy nodded and examined the gift he handed her. It was four coupons for Akane Resort, they were neatly wrapped with a tight bow.

"Akane Resort!? I heard that place is incredibly difficult to get tickets for!" She yelled and Loke nodded.

"Yeah, I've had them for a while but haven't had anything to use them for, I figured this was the perfect opportunity for you and the team to take a break. You have been working your tail off for a few weeks straight." Lucy sighed dreamily and nodded with a goofy grin on her face, imagining the hot springs.

"Oh I can't wait… Erza! Gray! Natsu!" She yelled and effectively got the attention of everyone in the guild. "We are going to Akane Resort! Grab your stuff! Pack lightly! We are VIP!" She yelled before marching out of the guild. Erza sighed with small shake of her head, Natsu grinned at his friend's enthusiasm and Gray just smirked, chuckling a bit. Happy was a little ticked off that Lucy didn't yell his name but got excited when Natsu decided to cheer him up.

"C'mon buddy! I'm sure there will be a bunch of fish there!" Natsu yelled and any negative emotions Happy had were immediately replaced with Happiness and Excitement.

* * *

An hour passed by almost instantaneously. They all found themselves on the train to a city with a cruise that lead to Akane. Natsu was definitely not pleased with all of the use of transportation but knew if he refused, he would be forced into it by Lucy and Erza. Gray was constantly on guard since his little run in with Erza's fists earlier that day. He flinched every time Erza looked at him. He was even more paranoid of the red head than before.

Surprisingly Natsu and Erza exchanged kind smiles every time they looked at each other, as if they were on better terms than before. Gray knew that Erza held Natsu close but this was a different level. She was legitimately treating him like an equal and it was ticking Gray off. Natsu had not only been acting a bit different but he had also dressed different, his hair was even a bit different.

The first thing they noticed when Natsu arrived at the train station was his clothing. He wore a copy of his normal black open vest with gold trim but it had sleeves and a red emblem on the back, apparently it had been a gift from a client. Under the open best was a black V-Neck shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants. The pants were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. His hands were also covered mostly by fingerless black gloves that had shiny gold knuckles. His scarf was gently draped around his neck. His hair was styled to be even wilder than before, slicked back bit, keeping any loose strands and bangs out of his face, this brought out his eyes and even made him look a bit taller, giving him a bit of an intimidating presence. Overall he looked totally badass and even Gray had to admit that.

With this look, Erza was inspired to change her normal everyday look as well. She had switched from her Heart Cruiz chestplate to a simple silver one with no shoulders and her blue emblem on the chest. Her arms were bare for the most part but one of her forearms and hands were covered by a plated black fingerless gauntlet with a heart at her elbow. She wore a black pair of tight pants fit for combat with each leg of the pants tucked into a pair of knee high plated metal boots. Her hair was styled into a more wild wavy look than before, falling in waves behind her back and framing her beautiful heart shaped face. Instead of possessing no weapon at hand, she had a black sheathed sword on her waist line. She was significantly more intimidating to Gray but to Natsu and Lucy, she had never looked more beautiful.

Gray and Lucy had stuck to their normal traditional outfits from season one.

Natsu's demeanor and attitude had changed a bit from before as well. He was still the same wild Natsu they knew but he seemed a bit more considerate and gentle, but at the same time he seemed like he was much more powerful. On the train he just sat by the window and went to sleep immediately.

After he fell asleep, Erza brought it upon herself to start up a conversation about him. "Did either of you notice anything different about Natsu? He didn't even try to fight Gray." Erza said. "Not only that, but he also doesn't shrivel up when I look at him anymore. Do you have any explanation to this Happy?" Erza asked the blue cat and he shook his head.

"No! Natsu just walked into the house and pulled out a whole new outfit, saying that his chest felt weird. He said he had never felt that way before either. It all started when Gray kicked him. He felt calmer, yet at the same time he felt like he was about to burst." Happy said matter of factly and Erza frowned, nodding silently. She seemed to go deep into her own thoughts and Gray stared at Natsu for a moment, briefly getting a flash of Natsu's face buried in Erza's crotch. He unintentionally let a laugh slip and Erza's eyes shot open, glaring at him. He turned white. Lucy chuckled nervously and was afraid to get in between those two. She focused a distant gaze on Natsu. Happy mimicked her.

* * *

After they got off the train they got on the boat, Natsu wasn't complaining but one change was that a bit of lightning came from Gray and Natsu's glares at each other as they locked eyes. Erza giggled at this, glad to see that her dragonslayer wasn't a different person.

_'Wait mine?'_ She asked herself in her mind before shaking away her thoughts.

Natsu went off on his own once they got on the boat… well he crawled off comically. He could be found on the edge of the boat with a green face, ready to puke up his previous meal. He gasped for air and regretfully let it go.

Gray and Lucy watched this with disgusted looks on their faces. Erza was at the front of the boat with hair flowing in the wind, a grin plastered on her face. She loved the ocean. She closed her eyes and just breathed in. Suddenly she felt like something was off.

"_Hello sister._" She heard in her ear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this. Leave a review and tell me what you think! I hope this one is better than my first attempt at "Dragons". **


	2. Natsu's Rage

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

"**Dragon/Higher Being/Angry Natsu Speaking."**

'_**Dragon/Higher Being/Angry Natsu Thinking.'**_

"_Attack!"_

'_Thought Attack!'_

* * *

**Akira44-** Thanks for the support! (:

**Guest-** Of Course! I'll make sure to post as fast as possible!

**DoomMarine55-** Beauty is in the eye of the beholder my friend.(;

* * *

**Last time on Dragons!**

**Natsu is met with changes after a rather weird situation with a certain scarlet haired wizard. He changed his look and Erza did as well, they began to make their way toward Akane but on the cruise something seems to go awry with Erza. **

* * *

**Now!**

"_Hello sister." _Erza's eyes shot wide and she immediately spun, swinging at whoever was whispering in her ear. To her surprise, there was no one there. She frowned, thinking that she was imagining things. Turning back around, she was met with the face of a blonde haired guy with tanner skin and a small scar on his face. He had a smirk on his face and a crazed look in his eyes, like he was ready to murder someone. Erza jumped back, hand already on her sword and a glare in her eyes, but upon scanning the assailant all will to fight left her body as she realized who it was.

"Sho…" She whispered and she fell unconscious as a dart impaled the back of her neck. She fell forward, right into a magical card.

"She'll be out for awhile, toasty." Said a man with an odd body shape, being that of blocks. He walked out of the shadows with a smirk that matched Sho's. "Now we just gotta wait for Milliana and Simon to be done with Salamander and Fullbuster." Sho nodded and jumped off the side of the cruise ship, onto a smaller boat.

* * *

Lucy screamed in pain as she was scratched deep by Milliana. She was currently wrapped up in red rope and couldn't access her magic. Gray was unconscious next to her and someone she recognized from Phantom Lord was fighting a larger man who seemed to be handling her rather easily. She had exploded with rage after Gray had been beaten but she was slowly being overpowered.

She was then knocked unconscious by the larger man. "Hurry up Simon!~" Milliana said, getting bored and Simon shook his head, looking around cautiously.

"We can't leave yet, where is Salamander?" He asked Lucy who was barely conscious. She spat at him and he frowned, turned toward the edge of the boat where he spotted a tuft of pink. He walked over, ready to beat down Salamander as well but Natsu was already out cold. He scowled but his eyes widened when he was lifted up by a blue cat with wings. He was then dropped into the water.

Happy then proceeded to do the same with Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. Milliana ran and jumped after the cat, grabbing him. Happy screamed in terror as he began to be cuddled. "Milliana, let's go! I planted the bomb. We have less than thirty seconds." Said the block man and she nodded. She ran and jumped off the boat with him.

Happy screamed Natsu's name and he watched as the boat exploded in the distance, riding away on a smaller boat. He screamed Natsu's name one last time as the boat was reduced to mere shrapnel. Simon, Sho, Milliana, and Wally made a clean getaway as Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were in a water bubble, courtesy of a conscious Juvia. Unfortunately Natsu was nowhere to be found, she summed it up to him being blown to pieces by the explosion.

"We have to go after them." Gray said with determination and Juvia frowned, nodding. Lucy was crying her eyes out over the loss of Natsu but they had to save Happy and Erza. "Let's go! We have no time to waste!" They began to go at high speeds toward wherever the boat was headed.

* * *

In the flaming wreckage of the boat a hand burst from the water and grabbed a large piece of wood from the boat, pulling himself up. Natsu emerged from the water with a glare that could make a dragon think twice about a fight. "**I'm gonna tear them to shreds!**" Natsu yelled, sucking in all of the flames from the wreckage. He then raised himself up onto a piece of wood and with a bust of flames from under the water, they were sent into the air before Natsu used a burst of fire to propel himself in the direction where he smelled Happy and Erza.

* * *

Gray yelled out in pain as he was impacted in the chest by Fukuro, he flew back and his back connected to the wall. He fell to his hands and knees and looked up. Fukuro then began to absorb Gray, completely swallowing him. "Fullbuster!" Simon yelled and a now morphed bird turned to him. "Take off my clothes for Justice!" He yelled and he prepared to attack Simon but as soon as he dashed toward him, a flaming fist impacted his gut, making his eyes bulge out and making him instantly regurgitate Gray. Fukuro soared back into a cage and it fell toward the ground, a burn imprint of Natsu's fist on his gut.

Just as soon as Natsu had gotten there, he had run out of the room, leaving Gray and Simon in amazement. "Natsu isn't playing around with this one… he's really, really mad." Gray said and Simon frowned.

"So?" He said but it was more of a question.

"In my squabbles with Natsu, we never go all out and I am on a regular basis, just as strong, if not stronger than Natsu. But when emotions come into play, Natsu gets much, much stronger, his magic gets stronger the madder he gets." Gray said and Simon nodded, understanding now. "From the looks of it, Natsu is headed right for what's his name… Jellal." Gray said and Simon frowned, they didn't have much time.

"Ok, go and leave the tower, time is running low."

* * *

Lucy and Juvia stared in amazement as the mangled body of the man they were just fighting, hit the floor. He was covered in burn marks and had a large fist shaped scar on his face. "What just happened?" Lucy asked and Juvia answered, a little less shocked.

"It's Salamander, he seems to be on a rampage like when he fought Gajeel." Lucy frowned and nodded. The opponent that she and Juvia couldn't even touch was so easily beaten by Natsu and the condition he was left in made Lucy worry for Natsu's sanity.

"We must go." They heard and they turned to Wally who had entered the room. "We don't have much time until the cannon stikes us down y'hear." He said and Lucy scowled.

* * *

Erza managed to escape Sho pretty easily and made it past Ikaruga without being seen. She made it to Jellal with the intention to kill him but upon laying eyes on him, all of her will to fight left her body. She felt the need to equip more layers of armor but resisted the urge. "Why are you doing this Jellal!?" She yelled at him and he began to chuckle.

"Dear Erza, you wouldn't understand. I am doing this to save the world. I am going to summon Zeref, you are chosen to be the vessel." He said. "Zeref called out to me in my darkest hour, I know I am destined to revive him." Jellal said, a crazed look in his eyes. Erza's own shined with a sadness that was apparent to Jellal. He as also going to use this against her. "Erza… help out an old friend… it's the color of your hair." Erza's eyes widened and tears began to fall. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees.

She felt the tower begin to shake and she was consumed by a blue light. Jellal began to laugh as it died down, leaving the entire tower a blue color. "What is this!?" Erza screamed at Jellal, ready to pounce. Jellal's brother, Siegrain came into existence next to Jellal and they fused, making Erza's heart drop. She pulled out a massive sword and swing at Jellal but he simply caught it and placed a hand on Erza's stomach, blasting her back toward the wall. She collided with the wall and began to sink in, much to her horror.

"The hour has come my lord." He said quietly, turning his back to her. The floor burst open and Ikaruga flew through like a ragdoll, connecting to the roof with a hole in her chest. She then fell to the floor with a sickening crack. Jellal frowned at this but he smirked as Natsu jumped out of the hole and quickly pulled Erza out of the crystal.

"You ok Erza?" Natsu asked and Erza stared at him with wide eyes, he was like a completely different person. She nodded and he sighed in relief. "Thank god, I thought I was too late. Etherion just struck the tower, whatever the hell it is." Natsu said, not knowing anything about the tower. "From what I've learned while tearing apart this guys allies… they are trying to revive Zeref with the magic power of the Etherion blast, I'm seriously starting to resent this Zeref guy, he's more trouble than he's worth." Natsu said.

"Natsu… you can't beat him, besides, you know nothing about him." Erza said and Natsu shrugged. "Natsu's just this once-" Her eyes closed, she fell unconscious as he planted a fist into her gut. She hadn't realized it but tears were falling down her face. "Nat...su." She muttered in her sleep.

"Salamander. You are more reckless than the rumors make you out to be. What kind of sick satisfaction do you get from striking an ally, a woman at that." Natsu sneered.

"You're one to talk **Siegrain**." Natsu said, emphasizing the Siegrain part. "Besides… she was crying. Erza is a warrior, she's so strong, she isn't supposed to cry, she's supposed to stay strong and stand as a pillar for those that are weaker minded than herself. When she wakes up I want this nightmare to be over. I want her to be back to her old self, and if I have to break every bone in some blue haired asshole's body to do that…" Natsu turned to Jellal. "**Then so be it**." Natsu said with an intense glare.

Jellal smirked at the challenge. He straightened up a bit and beckoned Natsu to come at him. "Fine then Dragonslayer. Come at me with your best, just don't be mad when I beat the puny dragon's powers back into the ground where it belongs with divine judgement. Come so I can rip off your puny fairy wings!" Jellal yelled and Natsu blasted toward him with a burst of fire.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Follow to see the next chapter immediately and favorite if you think it's worthy!**

* * *

**Next time on Dragons!**

**Natsu and Jellal face off with a tremor and the others watch in awe as clashes of fire and light are seen in the sky.**

* * *

**Natsu: Jellal!**

**Jellal: Show me the powers of the Dragonslayer!**

**Erza: Both of you are idiots.**

**Lucy: Can we go home now?**

**Gray: (Ignores Lucy) I get to fight Fire Crotch next!**

**Natsu: Screw you Ice Prick! My fights with Heaven Bastard!**

**Erza: STOP FIGHTING!**

**Gray/Natsu/Jellal: AYE!**

**Lucy: (Laughs) You idiots! One Happy is enough!**

**Happy: No one can be me. **

**Natsu: Yeah!**


	3. Burning Heaven

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

"**Dragon/Higher Being/Angry Natsu Speaking."**

'_**Dragon/Higher Being/Angry Natsu Thinking.'**_

"_Attack!"_

'_Thought Attack!'_

* * *

**Jacques0726: Thanks! I thought it was funny too. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Last time on Dragons!**

**Natsu is showing no mercy to those in his way as he fights his way to Jellal, now standing face to face with the monster, how will this fight go? **

**Natsu: Imma kick his ass!**

**Jellal: Not likely.**

* * *

**Now!**

A tremor shook the tower as Natsu blasted off toward Jellal, fire fueling his momentum. He blasted toward Jellal and punched at him, intent on a murderous punch. Jellal side stepped and Natsu flew past him. Jellal thought he had some breathing room but he was proven wrong immediately as Natus's hand hit the ground and he used his fire to blast back toward Jellal, kicking him in the gut with both feet. He then reached expertly and grabbed Jellal's hood, flipping over him and throwing him over his shoulders.

Jellal hit the wall and pulled himself out of it. He rubbed his stomach a bit and smirked. "This may be a bit more entertaining than I thought." Jellal said, swiping to the side and throwing his cloak off. He then began to glow brightly and shouted. "_Meteor!"_ He blasted toward Natsu who was completely caught off guard by the burst of speed from the heavenly magic. Natsu put his hands up instinctively as Jellal's fist impacted his forearms. He then grabbed Jellal's wrist, surprising the heavenly body mage.

Jellal tried to pull himself free but this only fueled Natsu's power as he pulled Jellal toward him and delivered an explosive punch to his face. "_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" _Natsu yelled and Jellal was going to fly back but Natsu didn't let go of his arm, causing him to stumble back to Natsu who kneed him in the gut before raising his hand and forming a ball of fire in his hands. He slammed it onto Jellal's back. "_Brilliant Flames!"_ Natsu yelled and it exploded, burying Jellal into the floor with an explosion.

This also sent Natsu into the air and he began to descend toward the ground, redirecting his momentum toward Jellal and landing on his back with both feet brutally, making him shoot through the floor and onto his face the floor below. Jellal rolled over and jumped away, his body in severe pain but managing to dodge a beam of flames from Natsu's mouth that mas meant to incinerate him. There were no reports of Natsu Dragneel being this powerful so why was he so strong, had he been holding back all the time?

Natsu landed on the floor below and stared Jellal in the eyes with a glare. Jellal felt himself back up a bit before hardening his resolve and glaring back, ready to strike back. His glow got much bigger and he vanished. Natsu wasn't expecting a kick to the stomach so he took it and flew back, leaving Jellal to go on the offensive, throwing a flurry of punches that connected Natsu's face and body. Natsu grunted in pain and blocked a kick from Jellal with his forearms again. He changed his tactics up a bit and used the momentum of his kick to throw him at the wall, a roar already ready.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!"_ Natsu roared, letting loose a breath attack at Jellal who landed on the wall with his feet. He jumped out of the way but gasped in pain as the fire caught his arm, charring some of his skin. He spun and lifted both arms into the air.

"_Heavenly Body Magic! Holy Light!"_ He yelled and a gold ball of energy was thrown at Natsu who frowned and jumped out of the way, also getting clipped on his leg, it was more impact than burn due to Natsu's magic but it still broke his hand. It impacted the wall, creating a massive cloud of dust and smoke that neither of them cared about. Jellal burst through it with his meteor active but was met with a kick to the gut from Natsu. He grabbed Natsu's leg, using the momentum to slam him into the wall with him. Natsu recovered quickly, jumping away and landing with his hand sliding against the floor.

Jellal appeared above him, ready to cast _Grand Chariot_ but Natsu jumped up suddenly with a burst of fire. "_Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"_ Natsu roared and he impacted to Jellal's gut, sending them both through the roof and into the sky. Natsu used fire to keep himself afloat and Jellal used his meteor. They clashed forearms and Natsu unleashed a breath attack at point blank range that Jellal ducked. Natsu then propelled himself over Jellal's head and punched him in the back. Jellal flew forward but steadied himself with his magic.

Natsu blasted toward him with a flaming punch but Jellal redirected Natsu past himself. Natsu fell a bit and landed on a slanted part of the tower before bursting toward Jellal with a blast of magic. Jellal raised his forearms to block Natsu but it did little against the power of Natsu's punch. His own forearms connected to his face, making him a bit dazed. Natsu used this to his advantage and uppercutted Jellal, grabbing his leg and throwing him toward the floor before landing on him and shoving him through the floor again.

"Die already!" Natsu yelled and he slammed Jellal through another floor of the tower. Jellal groaned in pain as Natsu did it once more. He was beginning to lose consciousness. Just as his vision started to turn black his eyes snapped open and he kicked Natsu away with a small burst of energy before using his meteor to fly back up. Natsu landed and fire instantly filled his mouth. "_Fire Dragon's Roar!" _Natsu screamed and let loose a breath attack that followed Jellal up the floors. Jellal avoided the flames to the best of his abilities and managed to block a bit of it with a large shard of the tower, getting out of the way as he reached the top floor again but Natsu was already on him, grabbing his feet and spinning him around, throwing him with a fire propelled burst, making him shoot like a rocket into the side of the tower, yelling out in pain.

Natsu crouched down low, ready to attack again as Jellal pulled himself out of the wall of the tower. "It… worked…" Jellal breathed out, holding out his hands in an unfamiliar motion to Natsu. He then felt magic power above him. "May the seven stars align." Natsu's eyes widened and he looked up, seeing a makeshift constellation full of holy magic. "_Grand Chariot!"_ Beams of light began to descend upon Natsu who used his fire as a small shield but he still took massive damage, being blasted into the air.

As he began to descend Jellal caught him mid air with a punch to the gut that sent him into the ground like a shock wave, buried deep into the blue crystal floor. Jellal sighed and landed softly, pain racked his body but he knew it was almost complete he walked over to Erza and picked her up. She was still unconscious and Natsu was seemingly unconscious as well. "**Let… go… of her…**" Natsu muttered from his hole in the ground but he couldn't move. Jellal began to chuckle and just as he went to push her into the crystal a fist connected to his face and he was sent flying back. Simon caught Erza and set her down softly.

"Are you truly doing this Simon? After everything!?" Jellal yelled at him and Simon nodded with a scowl.

"I know the truth about what happened all those years ago! I won't let you get away with this Jellal!" Simon began to charge Jellal who simply held out his hand and shot a laser at him. Natsu's eyes snapped open in shock as did Simon's as the shot pierced Simon's chest, making him stop in his tracks, looking down and clutching his bleeding chest, collapsing.

"Your death is in vain Simon, I'm not letting Salamander or Erza leave this tower alive." Jellal said with no remorse before going to start his ritual. He reached for Erza but Natsu's hand caught his wrist. His eyes widened. "No!" He yelled, he couldn't fight another battle against Natsu. "Stay down!" Jellal yelled and he began to rapidly punch Natsu with his free hand. Natsu was immediately knocked to the ground in front of Erza but he made his way to his feet again.

"**Don't you touch her… you bastard…**" Natsu said through shallow breaths, throwing a slow punch at Jellal who realized just how weak Natsu was now. He caught Natsu's punch and sighed. "**Stay away from her… Jellal…**" He said, stumbling back a bit before punching with his other hand. Jellal caught that punch as well, twisting his wrists and bringing Natsu to his knees. "**Please… please… I'm begging you… I'll take her place… just let Erza go…**" Natsu said and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Such a sad way to go Salamander." Jellal said and he raised a hand, a golden light bathed the area as his hand glowed. "_Heavenly Body Magic: Judgement."_ He said and he punched. A new voice screamed out.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed, having woken up to the very end of the conversation, to Natsu begging for Erza's life. This made no difference however as to her horror he punched Natsu in the face with a resounding crack. Natsu fell to the floor, unmoving. Silence filled the area and Erza began to cry from both eyes, remembering those times they were kids.

"_Igneel taught me well! He taught me everything I know! I can read!" A younger Natsu yelled and he began to tear up. Mira cackled at him and Erza walked up with a smile. _

"_That's ok. How about I teach you how to read?" A younger Erza asked with a kind look but all she recieved a scared glare from the pinkette._

"_No way! You're way too scary!" He said and she grew a tick mark. _

"_Honestly I don't see what's so scary about a reading lesson. From now on, think of me as Igneel number two." She said, grabbing him by his hair and dragging him away from the guild. The entire time he was screaming with Mira and Lisanna giggling. _

"Nat...su?" Erza asked. There was no way that this was happening, Natsu was the strongest person she knew, as far as his will to protect what he cared for went. He had the highest potential in the guild. His toothy grin flashed through her mind and her hair shadowed her eyes as she picked up her sword. She had lost all will to fight and she swung her sword slowly at Jellal. It hit him but did no damage as there was no power behind the blow.

He placed his hand on her chest and she was blasted at the crystal. She accepted her fate, she deserved this, all of this was her fault. Because of her Natsu was dead, because of her Zeref was going to be resurrected… she might as well resign and accept her fate. "Er...za…" She heard and her eyes widened she looked at Natsu who's hand twitched. "Don't… give up… Erza…" He said and he rolled over. His head was dripping with blood and his lip was busted. He looked awful. A massive black and purple bruise over the right side of his face.

"No matter what happens… don't give up… Erza." Natsu said, making his way to his feet slowly.

(Dragon Slayer Theme)

Natsu groaned in pain and he glared at Jellal. His magic was all gone but he had one thing he could do. He reached up and their eyes widened at what was in his hand. He took a bite out of the etherion filled crystal in his hand. He felt power surge through him. He roared and Jellal's eyes widened as he punched Jellal in the face with so much power that he flew all the way across the room into his throne. He pulled Erza out of the crystal before going into a coughing fit.

He began to roll around on the floor in pain, clutching his throat. He let loose a roar and his magic power skyrocketed. "What an Idiot, did he really think that eating the ethernano would make him stronger? It'll kill him if he consumes a single different magic than fire, he just consumed over ten thousand different magics!" Jellal yelled with a laugh.

"You fool! Ethernano contains all kinds of different magic! You'll die! Throw it up!" Erza screamed in fear, running to help him but he made his way to his feet, his eyes glowing bright crimson and scale like marks forming on his body. He let loose a roar. "His… body is absorbing… the ethernano?" Erza asked aloud and Jellal seemed to be shocked as well.

"N-No… this can't be happening…" He muttered as he watched his plans fall apart in front of him. Natsu look up at him and a massive dragon made of fire appeared behind him.

"**You're finished!**" Natsu roared.

* * *

**Th-That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! **

**Natsu: I loved it! I can't wait to break Jellal in the next chapter. **

**Jellal: As if, I haven't even revealed one percent of my power imbecile. **

**Erza: I think Natsu's got this one.**

**Jellal: Erza why!?**

**Natsu: HAHAHA! Die Heaven Freak!**

**Happy: Why haven't I been in any of these chapters!? **

**Natsu: Sorry Lil'Buddy, I'll make sure to give you a fish when you are revealed again. **

**Jellal: That's if you leave the tower alive, and we all know that's not going to happen. **

**Erza: We'll see in the next chapter.**

**Natsu: Hurry up and write Captain-Stumbles**

**Me: *Sigh* Fine.**


	4. Like a Dragon!

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**outlawreaper22-** **Thanks! I'll try not to let you down!**

** \- You betcha!**

**Jerrend- Glad you think so!**

* * *

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

**"Dragon/Higher Being/Angry Natsu speaking."**

_**'Dragon/Higher Being/Angry Natsu Thinking.'**_

_"Attack Name!"_

_'Thought Attack Name!'_

* * *

**Last time on Dragons!**

**Natsu's fight with Jellal seemed to be going great until he was lured into the famed **_**Grand Chariot **_**afterward he temporarily falls, causing the death of Simon to occur. After watching Erza cry and be pushed back into the Lacrima Natsu has had enough, forcing his body to bond with the Ethernano. Now he's pissed and ready to kill Jellal with the power of a dragon!**

* * *

**Now!**

"**Jellal!**" Natsu roared, appearing in front of Jellal with a burst of flames in his wake. He didn't bother to yell his attack, too overcome by rage to do so. He slammed a fire covered fist into Jellal's solar plexus, instantly making all of his breath leave him and forcing out his lunch brutally. As Jellal threw up Natsu looked down at him with eyes Erza had never seen him make. His hair shadowed the top half of his face but his eyes were clearly visible with so much power and no mercy as they pierced holes in Jellal's back.

Natsu waited for Jellal to look up and immediately planted his knee into Jellal's face making him shout out in pain and instantly breaking his nose, turning it into a faucet for blood to pour out of. He grabbed the slightly older wizard saint by the shirt and punched him three more times in the face. With each punch a crack was heard, not from Jellal's face but from Natsu's knuckles breaking with the power of each blow. Jellal wanted to scream in agony but his mind didn't register and he was forced to just withstand blow after blow from the pissed fire dragon slayer.

Finally he let go of Jellal's shirt and punched him again, sending him flying back, rolling across the ground and slowly pushing up on his hands but Natsu planted his foot into Jellal's face, sending him to the wall, unconscious. Natsu then raised his arms and a massive ball of fire began to form. It then shrunk however and Natsu grabbed it with his hand before thrusting his hand out toward Jellal. "**Fire Dragon's Cannon**!" Natsu roared and a massive ball flames rocketed toward Jellal.

As the flames got closer and closer Jellal Erza awaited an explosion and she wasn't surprised when one came. What surprised her however was that the explosion wasn't the average fire explosion from Natsu, it had burst into cinders and burnt out immediately. Natsu seemed surprised by this and prepared himself for the worst. In front of Jellal stood a familiar woman with raven hair and a white revealing kimono. "Hello there.~" Said Ultear, her presence was absolutely overwhelming. Erza found it hard to breath as she let out her magic power.

"I cannot allow you to kill him… he may still have a part to play yet. Kuku." She said with a giggle. "Now, cease your rage filled assault immediately. Or I'll kill you myself." She said and Erza heard a stomp. She turned her head to look at Natsu and her eyes widened. Nat was on all fours and was ready to pounce like an animal. "Fine. Have it your way." She held up her hand and a green ball formed out of nowhere.

"**Arc of Time!**" She yelled and the ball seemed to multiply to thousands, ready to destroy Natsu. Her eyes widened however as they connected to air. She looked up and was forced to jump back as Natsu impacted the floor in front of her with a burst of flames in all directions. "It seems I have underestimated you a bit. No matter." She held up her hand and the orbs surrounded him, swirling lethally. Natsu erupted into flames and the fire was so hot that it began to melt the orbs around him.

She went to reinforce them but unknown to her, Natsu was watching every one of her movements and the moment she directed her attention to the Orbs, Natsu punched her in the gut, forcing her to bend to his will, making her fly through the air. She landed on her feet, clutching her stomach and breathing heavily, a trail of blood down the side of her lips. "Fine." Was all she said before slapping her palm, making Erza and Natsu's eyes widen in surprise. "**Ice Make: Roses.**" She said and massive roses made of ice formed with long stems and roots. "**Ice Make: Thorns.**" She said and Natsu was instantly impaled with thorns from every side. He coughed up blood and Erza stared at him in shock for a moment.

"You think this will stop me?" He asked. Ultear giggled.

"You'll be dead within the hour." She said sadistically and Natsu twitched a bit, feeling frostbite from how cold the thorns were. He then raised his arms, not caring that he was ripping himself apart in the process. "It's futile." She said matter of fact like.

"**Let me tell you something **_**Zalty**_**.**" Natsu began and her eyes widened, getting a small flashback of the Galuna Island incident. "**I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL I KILL THAT BASTARD!**" Natsu roared and he burst from the ice, tearing himself apart in the process. He punched Ultear in the face and she went to jump back to avoid more damage but as soon as her feet left the ground Nasu caught one of them and with all of his might he slammed her on the ground behind himself before repeating this two more times. Natsu then let go and raised one hand, cinders beginning to come off of it.

"**Fire Dragon… Kings…**" Erza had never heard him use a 'Fire Dragon King' move before but it was bound to be destructive so she shielded herself. "**Demolition Fist!**" Natsu roared and he punched her through the floor, as well as the next ten floors. One thing was for certain, the fight with Ultear was over. Natsu then stumbled, changing his direction to Jellal and he began to walk toward Jellal, slow but determined, his vision blurry from blood loss and his body heavy from the massive amount of magic power that attack took.

"**Je...**llal…" Natsu muttered, his hand bursting into flames and using the last bit of magic power he had to create one last attack. His scales faded and so did the small blue glow, instead the fire turned blue, pure ethernano burning Natsu's hand. "You… you'll pay for making her cry…" Natsu muttered and he stopped in front of Jellal. "Erza…" He muttered and he felt the tower shake. He knew Erza couldn't make it out of this tower by herself and he also knew he couldn't finish Jellal and then leave. He had a choice to make, her life or Jellal's. He growled, for once in his life he really felt the need to kill a man.

He then spat on Jellal and turned to Erza he had to- his eyes shot open to see Ultear standing there, relatively unharmed. "No…" He muttered. If he ate anymore Ethernano he was positive that it would kill him instantly. He felt a cold feeling in his stomach and looked down to see that he had been impaled on an ice lance and his vision went black, Erza screaming his name was the last thing he heard.

* * *

"You'll die anyway, there's no reason to dirty my own hands with you." Ultear said to Erza who was a complete mess. Natsu's dead body just there impaled on the lance. Ultear then grabbed Jellal and they vanished. Erza made her way to her knees and began to crawl toward Natsu, pillars of blue magic around her due to the tower being unstable.

"Natsu…" She muttered. Natsu was somebody she held over even the guild. He was… more than a friend almost. Of course Fairy Tail was all her family but it was different with Natsu, she had always had more affection and sympathy for him, she held him above everyone, and to see him mangled and dead in front of her, just broke her spirit. She then just collapsed onto her face and was enveloped in a cold stinging feeling. "It's over… he won. Jellal won…" She said, her tears never stopping.

Natsu's body twitched a bit and he coughed silently, not alerting Erza as he wasn't strong enough to cough loudly. He reached to the lance and broke the ice, walking off the second half. He noticed that Erza was almost completely into the tower. He channeled that blue magic to his entire body and was consumed by the tower exploding. In the midst of the chaos he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, utter silence grasped them as Natsu shielded her with his own body.

* * *

When Erza awoke minutes later she found herself in shallow water.

She attempted to sit up but realized that something was on top of her. She looked and to her horror it was Natsu. He was broken, that was the only word so describe him. His left arm was missing and he had a massive burn on his right arm. His legs seemed ok but he had a massive hole in his stomach that was pouring blood. He had massive cuts all over his body and burns lithered across every part of his body. One thought hit her but it was impossible. Did he protect her? That's impossible, he was dead right. She thought back to the explosion and realized that she had indeed been yanked out of the tower and enveloped in a tight warm hug. She shook him slowly and tears burst from her eyes when he groaned a bit.

"NATSU!" She screamed and she enveloped him in a hug before realizing what was happening. He was going to die if she didn't get him to a healer immediately. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long for Juvia and the others to arrive.

* * *

**Dams that chapter was intense and really, REALLY pushed the limits of a dragon slayers durability. Will Natsu make a recovery? Most likely… anyway… how will he live with a missing arm and super scared up, like a dragon, that's how. **


End file.
